


Profference

by Unicron



Series: The Four Acts-StarBee [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, as for the prompt, free space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Life with the Galactic Council is boring, but at least they have each other. For Starbee Week 2019





	Profference

**Author's Note:**

> Life hit me hard in the first half of the year, thus the lack of updates on everything. If you need to know JUST how hard it hit I didn’t realize that Starbee week was happening until I read another fanfic for it. This is rushed as all heck but I just had to participate, and I hope to be back to semi-regular updates on projects in the second half of 2019.

Days like this Bumblebee regretted going to the Galactic Council. The mech knew it was a necessary evil, that he was a decent representative for Cybertron and that he was changing minds about Cybertronians in the process, but frag that process was slow. Every day Bumblebee got some sort of derogatory comment regarding being a mechanical life form and every day he had to go back to his quarters and try to recoup alone, well almost alone.

“Just because you’re a diplomat doesn’t mean you need to put up with their slag,” Starscream told Bumblebee once the door to the quarters was closed. Bumblebee always listened to Starscream but the yellow mech refused to acknowledge Starscream until he knew they were alone. He didn’t need the council thinking he was glitched and he knew exactly what mechs thought of Starscream when the flier talked to Bumblebee when their roles were reversed. “Goodness knows being a good diplomat never stopped Windblade from making enemies.”

Bumblebee sighed and shook his head. “Starscream you make enemies wherever you go. That says less about _her_ and more about _you_.”

The words held no real heat to them and Starscream just rolled his optics before replying, “I haven’t made enemies here.”

That made Bumblebee smile. If Starscream was here, and he would be if they ever got the method down to recreate Bumblebee’s resurrection, that would change in a klik and the whole Council would hate the flier. Maybe it was for the best that wasn’t the case yet. “The evening is young,” Bumblebee said before taking a seat on his berth. “So did you hear anything interesting today? I didn’t see you when I was in that meeting.”

“Not particularly,” Starscream said before floating close to the berth himself. “That meeting was just so dull.”

There had been meetings exceptionally duller that Bumblebee had sat through with Starscream back on Cybertron, but that was beside the point. Bumblebee wanted Starscream here, and he knew the mech could be a pain in the aft but Starscream was his pain in the aft. Bumblebee had asked the mech to be here and wanted him to stay as long as he could.

Bumblebee grinned at Starscream and patted a spot next to him on the berth. “I have something for you to make your evening less dull.” _And my evening more dull_ , Bumblebee thought to himself before pulling out the datapad.

“Not one of your romance novels,” Starscream grumbled before moving closer to Bumblebee on the berth.

Bumblebee shook his head and turned the datapad on and flicked through to get to the document he was looking for and turned the document so Starscream could see it.

Starscream’s optics glowed brighter for a moment before he tried and failed to take the holopad into his own servos. The screen emblazed with _Cybertronian Chemical Science_ _Annual 2019_ for another moment before Bumblebee casually flipped it to the next page with an editors note from Wheeljack. “I haven’t seen one of these since I was still studying,” Starscream said.

Bumblebee nodded, it made sense considering one hadn’t been published in four million years. “Want me to read it to you?” The grounder asked.

“You’ll mispronounce everything,” Starscream said. The ghost shook his head and attempted to brush a servo over the datapad once more. “Turn the pages when I tell you.”

“Alright,” Bumblebee replied. He had expected that response after all, but the smile on his partner’s face made the impending boredom of this evening worthwhile.


End file.
